


Amnesia

by plumblossomed



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Uchiha family, if you couldnt tell i live for my husband my wife mentions, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Sakura comes home from a mission and lands herself in the hospital but decides to prank Sasuke by pretending to not remember him...silly head injury(happy birthday to our girl)





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> quick one shot for sakura’s birthday! please enjoy

Sakura returned home from her first mission since Sarada’s birth in the middle of the night. She crept through the village, savoring the quiet familiarity of her home. She would soon have to face Kakashi and his repeated apologies for sending her away from her family, but it had been brief and she knew she was the only person for the job. The mission was successful and she was home safely and that was all that mattered.

 

What she didn’t expect was Tsunade waiting for her while she dropped off her mission report. 

 

“Have you ever heard of taking a break?”

 

Sakura startled and laughed nervously, “ah, shishou, I didn’t realize you’d be here! When did you get back from your travels? Is there something you need?”

 

“Don’t avoid my question,” Tsunade wagged her finger, “you have a baby and a husband and you’re still involved at the hospital  _ and  _ you took a mission? You’re chakra depleted. Go home now, Sakura, and  _ stay there. _ ”

 

Her student blanched, “Kakashi sensei said it was important but not that dangerous! See I’m fine! No injuries! You taught me well, right? I’ll be on my way then!”

 

Before Sakura could even take a step out the door, Tsunade had grabbed her wrist and held her in place. Sakura looked up at her mentor, confused.

 

“Actually, wait. You’re coming to the hospital so you can  _ rest  _ and regain your chakra _.  _ You will not be reading scrolls all night! Not on my watch! Sasuke will be notified and he can visit you in the morning after you’ve slept.”

 

Sakura knew there was no point in arguing, so she let herself be half dragged by Tsunade to the hospital. She couldn’t deny that she was tired. After getting some much needed rest, she could spend all the time she pleased with her family.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke woke up to knocking on his door, no doubt an ANBU. Who did Kakashi think he was sending someone this early in the morning? Sasuke didn’t care if he was hokage, did he even think about how he would wake up Sarada when it was hard to get her to sleep each night?

 

Sasuke flung the front door open to reveal a single ANBU member. “I apologize for waking you. Lord Kakashi has sent me to tell you Sakura has returned from her mission and is currently in the hospital.”

 

Sasuke suddenly felt completely awake. He slammed the door shut to go grab Sarada from her crib and sent a clone to tell Naruto to meet him at the hospital. He didn’t bother changing out of his pajamas, he just needed to see his wife. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura she didn’t expect Tsunade be so willing in helping her prank Sasuke, but she was excited, her husband was so fun to tease. 

 

Through the door Sakura heard Sasuke’s voice telling Naruto to hold Sarada while he spoke with Tsunade. She had to fight the urge to smile, she had missed her family so much. 

 

“Sakura completed her mission successfully, but she sustained some injuries on her way back. Her head injury seemed the most serious when I was treating her. Sasuke, don’t be alarmed, but she might have some memory loss. We’ll see what we can do after you talk to her.”

 

Sasuke burst through the door not a moment later.

 

Sakura sat up in the hospital bed, pretending like she wasn’t expecting him.

 

“Sakura,” he breathed, “are you alright?”

 

A pause. “And why should I tell you that when I don’t even know who you are?” Sakura crossed her arms and turned to look out the window, not before noticing the shock written all over her husband’s face. 

 

She fixed him with a glare after she felt him approach her and hesitantly touch the (unneeded) bandages on her head. “Just because you’re good looking and stuff doesn’t mean you can just go around doing what you want! Are you going to tell me who you are or not?”

 

His wife didn’t remember him and yet she called him good looking. Sasuke wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. 

 

He spoke slowly, more for his sake than hers, “Sakura..it’s me. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, your husband. And you’re Uchiha Sakura, my wife.”

 

Sakura rolled her eyes, “yeah, I know I’m Sakura,  _ duh _ , anyone could tell you that one. But your name just doesn’t seem to ring a bell.”

 

Ah. Her fiery attitude was another thing that could never be erased by a head injury. “You’ve actually always called me Sasuke-kun. You used to cut apples for me in this very hospital. You were born on March 28th to civilian parents and you’re the greatest medical ninja in existence.” 

 

“Okay,  _ Sasuke-kun _ , how did we even meet if you seem to know me so well? I know you well enough to feed you apples? Likely story.” At another time, Sakura would have blushed. She would never tire of praise from her husband. She wasn’t going to contest the greatest medical ninja bit, but she realized belatedly he never mentioned feeding him apples, just cutting them up. She was never good at lying, especially to Sasuke. 

 

“We attended the academy together as children. After becoming genin we were placed on Team 7 with Naruto and Kakashi.”

 

“Oh! You know Naruto and Kakashi? Why didn’t you say so earlier! Naruto is one of my best friends. Did you know he saved the village? He’ll make a great hokage. Kakashi is my sensei, but honestly, those two are like family. I miss them, do you know if they’re coming to visit me soon?”

 

Sasuke felt his eye twitching. She remembered the idiot and the old perv but not her own husband? He took a deep breath, “Sakura. You’re my wife. We have a child together.”

 

Sakura’s eyes widened, “a child? So we...you know...we had...we did…that?”

 

It was taking a lot of self control for Sasuke to not explode. He couldn’t start yelling, his daughter was playing just outside the door and she would definitely start crying if he got too loud. And he couldn’t reveal how worried he was in case he scared Sakura. He gritted his teeth, “Yes, Sakura, lots and lots of  _ that.  _ Is there anything else you remember besides Naruto and Kakashi?”

 

“Hmm, it must not have been very good if I don’t remember at all,” Sakura tapped her chin and looked towards the window again to avoid laughing at the priceless expression on Sasuke’s face. If only she had the sharingan to remember this moment forever.

 

After another moment, Sakura turned back to look up at Sasuke and fixed him with a bright smile, “just kidding Sasuke-kun! I’m fine, Lady Tsunade just made sure I got some rest so I wouldn’t be chakra depleted. The mission was totally successful. Now bring our child in, you got to hog her the whole time I was gone.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> my second fic ever haha hopefully I can have something up by sarada's birthday! thanks for all the sweet comments on my kpop au, they really made my day~


End file.
